The invention relates to an apparatus and method for twisting a continuous tube of membranous, e.g. intestine tissue, filled with forcemeat into a string of sausages.
A problem encountered by a sausage maker is to find a satisfactory way of mechanically twisting the continuous tube of filled intestine into individual sausages of a uniform predetermined length. There are machines on the market for this purpose, but they are cumbersome in use with respect to adjusting the length of the sausages, maintenance and cleanliness.